


Better Late Than Never (Valentine's Special)

by aneon00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneon00/pseuds/aneon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru was supposed to meet with his girlfriend when Seijoh's coach called for a sudden meeting. He's already an hour late, what will his girlfriend say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never (Valentine's Special)

"This is bad.. She'll get mad!" Oikawa Tooru mumbled to himself as he dashed out of the sports center. He's supposed to meet with his girlfriend, when his coach suddenly called for a meeting. He was fidgety the whole time when Seijoh's ace, Iwaizumi Hajime, slapped his back. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You're not listening at all aren't you?" he sneered. 

"Sorry Iwa-chan.. I'm supposed to meet with my girlfriend today. It's already 7:00. She's been waiting for an hour already," Oikawa frowned. Iwaizumi's eyes widened and hit Oikawa's head.

"Stupid! Why didn't you tell me? I could've done something earlier! Stupid Oikawa making a girl wait!" Iwaizumi gritted his teeth. "Did you mail her?" he added. 

Oikawa blinked then scratched his face innocently. "I'm scared.." he pouted. 

Iwaizumi's face turned red and shouted at him. "You asshole! When you're going to be late, you tell the person you'll meet!" Iwaizumi raised his hand to get the attention of the coach. "Coach, please excuse us," he told the coach and left the room. He pushed Oikawa to the stadium door and hit his head one more time. "Now go! Mail her and buy her something.." Iwaizumi scolded. 

"Iwa-chan.." Oikawa approached to hug him but Iwaizumi pushed him away. 

"Go stupid!" Iwaizumi yelled. "Stupid Oikawa making a girl wait on Valentines day.." he sighed as he went back to the meeting room.

Oikawa ran as fast as he could until he reached the train station. Their meeting place is six stations away and he just prayed that she won't break up with him. The station is packed with people and the ticket lines are long. "Bad luck.. This is scary.." he told himself as he waited in line. He took out his phone and there's a message from her. He immediately opened it. 

'5:46 PM I'm on my way. See you.'

He looked at his cellphone's time. 7:15 PM. 

"Maybe I should call her.." Oikawa dialed her number but she can't be reached. He tried again and got the same message. "Did she turn her off her phone? She must be really mad..." he started panicking when he realized he's already next in line. He bought his ticket and hurried to catch the train. He managed to squeeze himself in and endured the uncomfortable ride. When he alighted at his stop, he stopped to catch his breath and headed for their meeting place.

The streets were full of hearts and couples walking by. Oikawa suddenly felt guilty and took out his phone. Still no message from her. He passed by a flower shop and remembered that Iwaizumi told him to buy something. "Obaa-san.. Do you have a larger bouquet?" he asked the florist while checking the flowers. There is only one bouquet left and he thought it is not enough to compensate for his tardiness. 

"Sorry.. That's the last one. You know how flowers are on Valentines.." the florist politely answered. He felt a tinge of pain in his chest and it's not because it's the last piece; he realized how awful he was to make his girlfriend wait on Valentines. 

"It's okay. I'll take it," he paid for the flowers and ran off. "Please don't leave me.." he prayed when the rain started to pour. He paid no mind and sped up to the fountain where they'll meet. He stopped and tried to catch his breath. He was drenched but it didn't stop him to look for her. His eyes scanned the crowd but there's no sign of her. He took out his phone and dialed her number. "Please.." he gripped his phone while still looking around. The operator told him that her phone can't be reached yet he tried again and again. His body is shaking from the cold and the flowers starts to sag when a green umbrella covered his head. 

"You're late.." a familiar voice scolded him. Oikawa immediately turned around and faced his girl.

He pulled her to a hug and buried his face on her neck. "I'm sorry something came up.. There was a meeting.. There were no more flowers.. The train station is crowded.." his words were jumbled and made no sense. He tightened his hold. "Please don't leave me.." his voice breaking. 

She smiled and stroked his back gently. "You said a lot.. I can't understand anything," she giggled. Oikawa pulled away to meet her eyes. 

"You're not mad?" he asked. 

"Well.. I am upset.. because you are late. But I am also at fault since my phone's battery went empty on my way here. So I don't know what happened to you," she explained. "What was that you're saying about leaving you?" she asked. 

Oikawa's face turned red and scratched his face cutely. "I thought you're going to break up with me because I'm late.. or something," he answered. 

She laughed and pinched his cheeks. "Stupid.. Why will I do that?" she laughed again. 

"I.. I don't know I just panicked okay.." Oikawa pouted and held her hand on his cheek. She blinked cutely and her face reddened. 

She reached inside her bag and handed him the chocolate she made. "Happy Valentines. I hope you like the chocolate.." she replied.

"If it's from you.. there's no way I'll hate it.." Oikawa replied and kissed her lips. "Happy Valentines.." he handed her the flowers he bought. He sighed in relief that the flowers still look okay. "Thank you Tooru.." she smiled and gave Oikawa a soft kiss on his cheek.


End file.
